


May the odds be in your favor

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, i tried you guys, idek, let me know if it's unbearable, read and review
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Highschool AU where Baahubali and Devasena compete for being school president !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. So, forgive any mistakes, especially if you're a nutty law student !!

The bell rang for the last class, yet no one was rushing out of their class, the Headmaster was scheduled to announce the nominees for the position of Student President. This was the hot news at the school _for weeks_. This was one election the students were concerned about.

The PA system came to life with static buzzing continued by static buzzing, which was then followed by lots of knocking and banging, and finally, the head masters voice came through every classroom and halls of the school.

“Respected teachers and all dear students, I’m sure you all have been anxiously waiting for today’s announcement. So, without further ado, the two nominees for the position of student president are Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena. Election will be held a week from today and other members of the student council will be announced along with the election winner. I hope the campaigning will be done as per the rules set, and may the best one win. Thank You.”

* * *

 

Pitting them against each other would either be Kattappa’s greatest idea or his worst. They were both competitive students and had set their goals on being the student president. He could tell that they were both sincere about wanting that position because … well because they hadn’t been subtle about it. They’d separately walked into his office and said to his face that they _needed to be student president to survive this year_. Deva was all business and hadn’t spent an extra minute in his office after letting him know about her ambition. But Baahu, God! That kid had walked into his office with biscuits and chai, and spend 20 minutes convincing him that he would be the right choice for the position.   

Deva and Baahubali shared very few classes together and as a result, they didn’t get to spend a lot of time together. But somehow, they managed to cross paths every 5 minutes. And when they did, it was all pseudo bickering and flirting.

It warmed Kattappa’s heart to see them together and he had information from reliable sources (gossips. Kattappa listened to teenage gossips) that the two were interested in the other, though, neither was willing to admit it.

So, after some contemplation and deliberation, he had to make them the nominees.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 

_Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena_

_Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena_

_Amarendra Baahubali and Devasena_

“I have never done anything wrong to the headmaster. I thought we had a special connection, that we were buddies. Why does he want to ruin my love life?”

“Maybe because it doesn’t exist?”

“Hey! That was rude, Bhalla. Rude!”

“Look at my face, Baahu. Look at it _very_ carefully.”, Bhalla’s serious tone and expression caused Baahu to straighten up and actually look at his face, “does it look like the face of a man who cares?” Bhalla pointed to his face and gestured _obviously no!_

“So, what’s our campaign strategy?” Baahu’s petulant childlike expression slowly changed into a more serious one.

“ _We_ don’t have a campaign strategy. It’s your election, find your team and make them do your work. I’m going to be busy.”

“Please don’t tell me that you’re going to be working out for that sports captain position. For the last time, that position is already yours. But my case is different.”

“I’m not helping you. The choice is between you and Devasena, we’re doomed anyway!”

Regardless of how much Bhalla pretended to hate him, at the end of the day, everyone knew he’d be leading Baahubali’s campaign. But he had his own issues, too. He wanted to be Sports Captain because … have you seen him? There was no one more apt for the position. Bhalla looked like he was built to defeat bulls. Also, because if he gets that position then he’ll get to order everyone else around, and that’s always fun.

They left the school perimeters with no idea as to what was awaiting them come tomorrow.   


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of campaigning, is always a mild start, right ??

The next day, before the first period began, Baahubali found Devasena sitting on the bench by the window, the sun was shining through the window on her beautifully braided hair making it look more brown than black. When her kohl-less eyes found him, she simply raised an eyebrow and went back to her business. She was selflessly giving her notebooks away so that her friends could copy the homework.

Bhalla nudged his cousin and pointed to where his rival was sitting, “That’s who you’re running against. Did you even do your homework?”

“Yes” Baahu looked truly offended by Bhalla’s accusations.

“Yahoo!Answers don’t count.”

Just as they settled into their seats, the PA system came to life, a unanimous groan sounded through the class as they stood up for the national anthem. Well, most of them. A few of them were still seated, either sleeping or trying to complete their notes. Baahu kept trying to steal glances at Devasena, trying to figure out some clues about her campaign.

But soon the class began, and suddenly, Baahu was not stressed about winning the election, instead, he was stressed trying to learn the trigonometric functions by heart. Half way through the class Bhalla left to use the washroom. _The day just started! That idiot needs better bladder control._ Baahu glared as he left the class, quite envious that he could leave, and went back to trying to find the integral of tan2 x.

After another excruciating 30 minutes, the class finally got over. As Baahu was leaving the class he realized that Bhalla hadn’t come back from the washroom. _That idiot!_ But, the hallway answered as to why. The walls were plastered with posters of Baahu’s face with _Vote For Baahubali_ written on them. Bhalla had actually put a lot of thought into it, they were quite creative, one even had him sitting on a throne!

Bhalla was standing on the other end of the hallway, giving out leaflets, he put out his arms as if to ask _How amazing is it?_

“Nice! You missed math class, though.”

“I’m sure I didn’t miss much.”

“You didn’t. We spend the entire time trying to figure out the integral of tan2 x, and we didn’t even find it. That old man doesn’t know what he is teaching.”

* * *

 

Devasena walked out of the class to find the hallway filled with posters of Baahubali. Smart man, he got a head start. He’s going to need it. His cute pamphlets don’t stand a chance against what she has. Which is, cute pamphlets along with snacks.

She knew that Baahubali had more friends throughout 12 grades. Why wouldn’t he? He was so charming and friendly and nice. So, smartly, she wasn’t trying too hard to get the votes of her classmates, instead, she made small groups of friends in the junior section, throughout grades 6-10 and asked them to do some of her campaigning bids (and if she brought them a couple of chocolates as pseudo bribe, that’s nobody’s business!)  

* * *

 

“Remind me again, how did I think this was a good idea?”

“Beats me! But, I swear, we weren’t this much of a nut case when we were their age.”

Devasena and Indira had thirty 6th grades standing in front of them. They’d planned to teach the younger students some basic self-defense that they themselves had learnt a few years back. The kids were asked to form groups, they were requested to form groups and finally, they were ordered to form groups. But the kids were least bothered to listen to them.

“Can’t we just bribe them with some chocolates?” Indira was definitely not interesting in trying and taming these kids. She swore they weren’t human. How could someone make so much noise?

“No. I’m going to make them listen to me. I’m gonna have to make them listen to me when I’m student president, anyway!” No one should ever question Devasena’s dedication and stubbornness.

After another 15 minutes of Devasena manhandling the kids and Indira standing by, making snarky comments, they were ready to start. Indira stepped forward to demonstrate a single step, she placed her fists close to her face and kicked her right leg high in air.

And then it was chaos all over again.

* * *

 

Bhalla was walking out of his class, down the hall, minding his own business, when he looked out the window and saw Devasena and her mates training the younger students in ……... something. _What was she doing? Wait a minute... was her friend trying for the sports captain position? Shit!_

Bhalla ran out of the building like a mad man.

“Devasena! Devasena!”

“Here comes Baahubali’s secretary.” Devasena mumbles to Indira, who didn’t seem to appreciate the snide remark.

“Baahubali’s sec- what? Never mind. What are you doing?”

“Well, being responsible senior students of the school, we are teaching our younger brothers and sisters to defend themselves.” It was no secret that Devasena and Bhalla didn’t like each other, if they didn’t have Baahu as a mutual friend between them, they wouldn’t ever be talking to each other. It was just bad luck that whenever Devasena wanted to talk to Baahu, this _inexcusable dimwit_ was always around him.

“Why?” Bhalla was pretty sure that if their PE coaches were seeing this, Indira would be assigned sports captain. Look at her! She’s very talented, in great shape _and she has a good personality_! How was this fair?

Devasena shoved them aside and walked away, she turned to Indira “Don’t let him do anything!”

* * *

 

Baahu was walking around the school looking for Bhalla, when he crossed paths with the headmaster.

“Good afternoon, sir!” Baahu was always overly excited to meet the headmaster.

Kattappa nodded his head in acknowledgement and motioned to the walls where Baahu’s posters were stuck, “Your campaign is going strong, I’d say.”

 It was always easy for them to strike up a conversation. They talked about one thing which led to another and another and another. They’d walked down the hallway, into the grounds, yet, fortunately, the question of why Baahu wasn’t in his class hadn’t come up.

They were suddenly joined by Devasena, who put a lot of work into trying to look like she hadn’t run through the ground to join them. Baahu noticed the way Deva’s hair had come loose from the braid, perfectly, and the way her face was set in a serious tone.

“Hi” Baahu’s voice got unbelievably soft every time he spoke to her. Deva raised her brows in her typical way of answering him, and smiled. Baahu could never get used to her silent ways, but that smile, he could spend millenniums looking at that smile. It changed the entire structure of her face, her eyes got softer, time got slower. He could write poems about her smile, and he had written a few. _Writing down the synonyms of beautiful isn’t poetry, Baahu_ , Bhalla had not been a fan of his writings. He quickly shut down Bhalla’s voice and brought his attention back to his stunning rival.

“So, that a part of your campaign?” He pointed to across the ground where a bunch of junior students were being led by …… Bhalla? _That traitor_.

“Yes” Her face turns slightly serious again. “Taking initiatives in school practices is a much appreciated skill in a student president.” She looked over to Kattappa, as if to say, _Am I right?_

Kattappa had moved aside during the conversation and now he looked conflicted. He was too happy to see them like this; but God DAMN, he was a teacher he shouldn’t meddle in the personal lives of his students.

“Well then, I guess you’d make a great president.” Baahu was still looking at Devasena, her cheeks red with the heat and the running, her eyes piercing into his. He would be more than happy if she won.

Deva felt slightly ashamed at being so hostile, “Same… I mean … You’d do a great job, too.”

Kattappa was sure that he’d combust if he had to stand there for another moment. He cleared his throat and said, “Back to your classes, you two. The day gets over in ten minutes.” And he walked away.

Amarendra and devasena spend a few seconds just smiling at each other, trying to think of something to say, too reluctant to leave. Finally, it was Devasena who broke, she curtly said, “Bye”, and walked towards her misfit subjects.

Amarendra watched her walk away and sighed, _My life sucks_. And went back into the school building.

* * *

 

Devasena found Indira standing aside, admiring Bhalla, who was successfully teaching the group some moves.

“I thought I told you not to let him do anything?!”

 “He said _‘please’_. I couldn’t say no to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't very satisfied with chapter, I'll try better with the next one !! Let me know if you liked it or not !!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and really appreciated !!


End file.
